vgwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
VgWatch Wikia
A. VG Watch - Arbeitskreis verlagsfreier Autoren * Der Autor eines Textes ist sein Urheber. Nur diesem stehen als dem geistigem Schöpfer die Tantiemen aus dem Urheberrecht zu. So sehen es die Autoren, der Europäische Gerichtshof (EuGH) und der Bundesgerichtshof (BGH). '' * ''Die Politik sieht das anders. An vielerlei Stellschrauben wird nun nach den EuGH- und BGH-Urteilen gedreht, um den Autoren die spärlichen Früchte ihrer Arbeit zu schmälern. * Doch was steckt dahinter, wenn der Bundestag bereits einen (!) Tag nach dem für Verlage ungünstigen BGH-Urteil vom 21.04.2016 mit einem Entschließungsantrag darauf reagiert? Während dieselben Akteure über die Erhöhung des Hartz IV-Satzes für Kinder um ein paar Cent Monate brauchen? * Was steckt dahinter, wenn sich der Bundesjustizminister so verhement für die Interessen der Verlage einsetzt und dabei die verlagsfreien Autoren, die Selfpublisher, im Selbstverlag, die EBook-Autoren, diejenigen die per Books-on-demand oder online als Blogger oder in Themenportalen publizieren - schlichtweg mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Diese Autoren haben und viele wollen auch keinen Verlag. Bei VG Wort sind über 400.000 Autoren eingetragen und dass das alles Verlagsautoren sein sollen ist nicht sehr glaubwürdig . B. VG Watch sagt: Diese Gesetzesänderungen sind überflüssig, denn die Verlagsautoren können ihre Verlage durch Vertrag heute schon an ihren VG Wort-Ansprüchen beteiligen * Warum schafft man dann eine gesetzliche Regelung? Und warum so schnell? Und warum vollkommen an den verlagsfreien Autoren vorbei? * Die Gesetzesänderungen sind vor dem Hintergrund einer vertraglichen Verlegerbeteiligung mit den Verlagsautoren nicht nur überflüssig, sie sind - verdächtig - überflüssig und der Grund die Initiative 'VG Watch' ins Leben zu rufen * Und daraus folgt: ''Qui bono? Ist es der kleine Lyrik-Verlag den der Bundesjustizminister im Auge hat und den er schützen will. Das wollen wir gerne glauben. Oder ist es ein verschachteltes, namenloses Firmensyndikat aus Medienkonzernen, Holdings, Beteiligungungen, Presseverlagen, Buchverlagen, Online-Portalen, Druckereien, Mediendienstleistern, usw. usf. '' * Die gesetzgeberischen Manöver machen nur einen Sinn, wenn den Verlagen durch die Hintertür an EuGH und BGH vorbei eigene Rechte an der schöpferischen Leistung der Autoren einzuräumt werden sollen - und damit eigene Ansprüche gegen VG Wort * Und damit nochmal: Qui bono? Die Verleger sitzen damit in den verschiedenen Verwaltungsgremien der VG Wort * Wo bleiben dann die ''geistigem Schöpfer der Texte - die eigentlichen Urheber und Urheberrechtsinhaber: sofern sie verlagsfreie Autoren sind ... auf der Strecke ...'' * die verlagsfreien Autoren werden nicht wahrgenommen und irgendwie mitverwaltet * bei der anteiligen Tantiemenverwaltung sind ungünstigstenfalls schon vorneweg über den Verteilungsplan Mittel abgezogen worden * den verlagsfreien Autoren das, was übrig bleibt ' C. Ziele der VG Watch - Initiative * VG Watch ist ein Arbeitskreis verlagsfreier Autoren * unserer erstrangiges Ziel ist die Vorbereitung einer Verfassungsbeschwerde vor dem BVG bzw. EuGH * wenn möglich soll vorneweg mit einer Einstweilige Anordnung das Inkrafttreten der Gesetzesänderungen verhindert werden; dazu brauchen wir gute Gründe und die Recherchearbeit von möglichst vielen von uns: Gibt es den Verdacht der Befangenheit bei den politischen Entscheidungen in Bezug auf das Eigentum an einem namenlosen Firmensyndikat? Wie groß ist dieses Syndikat? Welche möglichen wirtsschaftlichen Interessen gab es bei der politschen Entscheidung zur Verlegerbeteiligung? Was gehört alles zum publizierenden Umfeld, vom Umfrageinstitut, Stiftungen, Vereine, sogenannte Initiativen? Ein Rechtszug vor dem Bundesverfassungsgericht muss extrem gut recherchiert und vorbereitet sein. * denn nur so könnten wir verhindern, dass durch die mächtige Verlegerseite zusammen mit den Verlagsautoren im Verwaltungsrat der VG Wort Entscheidungen getroffen werden - zum Beispiel über den Verteilungsplan, die zum einen möglicherweise nicht rechtens wären und zum anderen zu unseren Lasten * ob aus der VG Watch-Initiative einmal eine Art Berufsverband wird, lassen wir jetzt einfach mal offen * wir sind als verlagsfreie Autoren einserseits starke Individualisten und das widerspricht einer verbandsähnlichen Organisation, doch andererseits wird man unsere Interessen in der Zukunft auch weiter übergehen, wenn wir uns nicht Gehör verschaffen D. VG Watch - Projekt-Organisation Die nachfolgenden Projekte sind weltweit verteilt. Die Projekte operieren vollkommen selbständig mit eigenen Internetadressen und Logins. Da wir keinen Einfluss auf die verlinkten Inhalte und deren fortlaufenden Änderungen haben distanzieren wir uns ausdrücklich davon. D.1 Teilprojekt-ALPHA: ''Verfassungsbeschwerde * ''Vorbereitung einer Verfassungsbeschwerde / Einstweiligen Anordnung vor dem BVG bzw. EuGH gegen die 'Anpassungen' am Urheberrecht insbesondere zulasten der verlagsfreien Autoren D.2 Teilprojekt-BETA: ''Recherche - Offenlegung des namenlosen Firmensyndikats - Recherche-Gruppe 1 - Offenlegung des namenlosen Firmensyndikats * ''Recherche und Rohdatenverdichtung gerichtsrelevanter Informationen, insbesondere im Umfeld des namenlosen Firmensyndikats - Recherche-Gruppe 2 - Strategische Analyse * Ausbreitung des Syndikats * Verschleierungsstrategien * aktuelle Entwicklungen * Darstellung politischer Einflussmöglichkeiten D.3 Teilprojekt-GAMMA: Verdichtung und ''Verifikation * fortlaufende Sichtung und Selektion ''der gerichtsrelevanten Informationen aus dem ALPHA-Projekt * Rohdatenverdichtung * Verifikation D.4 ''Teilprojekt-DELTA: ''gerichtsverwertbare Dokumentation' ' * ''gerichtsverwertbare Dokumentation * statistische Auswertung und Verdichtung * grafische Aufbereitung D.5 Teilprojekt-EPSILON * Informanten und Whistleblower, insbesondere Kontakte zu ehemaligen Mitarbeitern des namenlosen Firmensyndikats, z.B. entlassenen, wegrationalisierten Redakteuren über die soziale Netzwerke D.6 Teilprojekt-TETA: Kommunikation * Projekt-interne Kommunikation D.7 Teilprojekt-ZETA * Visuelle Kommunikation, fortlaufende grafische Präsentation des Projektstatus Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse